New girl
by ninjakittywhiskers
Summary: Amu is the new girl at highschool but she isnt your average girl AMUTO!plzz read r r
1. Moving in

**Ninja Kitty whiskers: Hwi….**

**Shelly Cullen : please excuse her its her first one…**

**Amu: who's gonna do the disclaimer???**

**Ikuto: Ninja **_**Kitty**_**whiskers?**

**Ninja kitty whiskers :im getting to tired to say my full user name so lets say hmmmm…**

**Ikuto: how about kitty?**

**Amu: ……*burst into laughter***

**Ikuto: what???**

**Amu: nothing…**

**Ikuto: weird…**

**Shelly cullen: want me to??**

**Kitty: Yesh plzzz one~san ^.^**

**Shelly cullen: kitty dosent own shugo chara or any of the things that umm are in this thing…or dose she…O.O**

**Kitty:DUN DUN DUMMMMMM**

**Ikuto+Amu+Shelly :Kitty???**

**Kitty:okay so quotes mean they're talking and normal is well normal thoughts and stuff and oh yeah ittalics are dreams I hope u like it im not verry good and this is my first so be gental**

**Kitty: ON WITH THE SHOW**

**Shelly cullen :Shes just like her sister *sobs* they grow up so fast!!**

**Ikuto+amu: Shelly???**

**Amu: wait you're her SISTER!!!??WTF WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!!??**

**Shelly:Your verry unobservant**

**Ikuto:this whole family is cracked except…**

**Amu:What why r u staring at me???**

**Ikuto: Amu kitty reminds me of you ya know wanna adopt??**

**Amu: *faints***

**Ikuto: jeaze it ws just a joke**

**Kitty:I SAID ON WITH THE SHOW OR WITY THINGY AHHH JUST START**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Title: moving in**

**By: Ninja kitty whiskers of coarse**

**Really bad spelling sorry oh and umm yeah ill be sure to update soon okay everyone!?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Amu's pov**_

I hate moving…Why did we ALWAYS MOVE!!! "Amu~chan

come on and get your stuff to your room!!!" my mother said"whatever…"I replied in my cool n' spicy tone. I finally began unpacking my things.*sigh* good thing I have a week before school starts! I had painted my room black and red thick Horizontal stripes my bed was hot pink and black my floor was hard wood with a small black rug by my bed… "COOL N' SPICEY!!!" I heard my parents yell from behind I rolled my eyes shouldn't my parents not fall to my feet and act like I'm a goddess or something??? But of coarse not everything matched my bedroom …my chara's wait a minute where are they??? Just like that my question was answered. "HELP~DESU" "AMU-CHAN GET YOUR SORRY BUT OVER HERE AND HELP US!!!" "GO GO AMUUU-CHAN SAVE US SAVE US AMUUUUU-CHAN" I obviously knew why they were screaming I sighed and shook my head "COME BACK SOUGOI CHAWAS!!" Ami screeched I waited until they flew by my door grabbed them and slammed it shut. I looked at Ran, Miki and Su and shook my head. Sighed and went back to my bed. Lying down on it I fell asleep with my clothes on…_I wanna be me…but who is me...who am I to say that I am not me already…and who am I to say that I don't like the way the see me…the one who walks in the moon yet never fades with the sun a never ending strength and courage I want that is my wish that is also who I want to be…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kitty: what do you think so far

Ikuto: I wasn't in it!!

Amu: I THOUGHT IT WAS GOOD!!!

Ikuto: O.O amu…

Amu: WHAT!?

Ikuto: why are you yelling into a mega phone???

Amu: sorry shelly put it there but I liked it I'm sooo deep

Ikuto: When do I come in???

Kitty:…

Ikuto: well???

Kitty: well I didn't really think id get this far *sweat drops*hehe

Shelly: awww I'm soo proud *pats head* *Takes amus mega phone*

Shellycullen: CHECK OUT MY FANFICTIONS WITCH ARE AWESOMENESS!!


	2. First day of school

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**First day of school**_

_**Amu's pov**_

Her eyes fluttered open she sighed and looked down to see two small eggs…

her chara's floated over to them and began to check them out as she placed them on her desk a bit puzzled then she recalled last nights dream

…_the one who walks in the moon yet never fades with the sun a never ending strength and courage that is who I want to be…_

It only made sense that one had moons on it and the other had suns

One was black with white and silver moons the other was bright yellow with orange and red suns on it…SHIT TODAY WAS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!(don't ask how time flew by so fast it just did okay!?)

She brushed her long hair that went half way down her leg, her bangs were long so they brushed in her eyes a little but she had longer hair in the side bordering her face that ended a little below her jaw.

" I need to get ready…" I said in my mono tone voice Aka my 'I just woke up voice' I put on my out fit because I hadn't received a uniform(A/N: She looks like the red head on my profile picture only a little older with perfect curves and pink hair and big liquid gold eyes yes she has the rose too!!)And placed a red rose pin thing in my long hair"hmmm…" I said looking at my reflection…something's missing I grabbed two X clips and clipped them to my skirt in case I needed them(A/N:I couldn't resist) better I thought… I grabbed my black bag with a red X on it and went out the door I smiled to myself "I wonder if I'll make any friends!?" I whispered excitedly…

As I came to the door I heard the teacher lecturing the class so I listened "okay class as you all know we have a new student here so I want you all to make her feel welcome but give her some time to adjust okay and boys keep yourselves calm will you!?" he sounded like a young man but I wasn't sure all of a sudden the whole class burst into yelling and shouting.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" He yelled….

Everyone shut up

I opened the door and walked in…Everyone was staring at me…I looked up at the teacher to introduce me but he was starring at me wide eyed blushing I simply cocked my head as if to say 'what' wait I thought what happened to '_I want you all to make her feel welcome but give her some time to adjust okay and boys keep yourselves calm will you!?' _didn't that apply to him too!!??

He stared into my eyes shook his head and stuttered "c-c-cl-cla-sss ummm errr ahhh th-this I-is mi-mi-mi-miss.-him-hin-hima-mor---I." He managed to clear his head long enough to talk right please say hello to the class " please tell us about yourself interests favorite food what kind of flowers you like if you have a boyfriend…"he was blushing really bad and practicly whispered the last one staring away from me of coarse I knew why….`Well he's a guy and I'm….

_**Teacher's pov**_

HOLY SHIT SHE'S A GODDESS!!! AN ANGEL!!!SHE'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER SEEN KYAAAAAA HER EYES ARE SO MEMORIZING I NEED TO HEAR HER VOICE IF I DO THEN I CAN KNOW HOW SHE'LL SOUND SCREAMING MY NAME AHHHHHHH WHAT AM I THINKING SHE TO YOUNG FOR ME AND I'M A MARRIIED MAN OF COARSE MY WIFE IS BARELY HOME…I KNOW ILL MAKE HER CLASSES REALLY HARD SO SHE'LL HAVE TO COME AFTER SCHOOL FOR TUTORING!!!!!!!!!!!!

BWHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_**Amu's pov**_

"BWHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" He yelled as soon as I was about to open my mouth I looked over and sweat dropped then simply walked gracefully (A/N:She's super gracefull and is like floating to her desk kya)to my desk while he was still going and stared at the seat but made no move to sit in it I turned to see the teacher still in his laughing fit…

_**Unknown pov**_

She was beautiful I let my bangs cover my face to hide a blush as she went to the seat next to me but was slightly confused when she didn't sit but she looked back at the teacher who was still in the middle of his laughing fit.

Then she looked straight at me my face burned. I let my hair hide my blush again. But I watched her from under my hair she frowned at me and stared at her seat again…

I then figured out what she wanted she wanted the chair pulled out for her!!

I didn't want to seem to eagar to do it though I reallllllllyyyyy wanted to but I had a reputation to uphold but before I had a chance to cooly ask her if she wanted me to pull it out for her the boy behind her grabbed the chair spluttering "h-h-here you go!!!" she nodded a thank you and sat down. Damn he got to do it first…I didn't get to hear her voice in fact noone did!!! Damn teacher hitting on her…HOW IS HE STILL LAUGHING!!!!????

_**Amu's pov**_

So much for making friends huh all the girls are staring some with envy some which fan girl type things going on and the small group in the corner just might be lesbians not to mention every guy was staring…this was gonna be a looooooooooooooong year ….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXKitty: whatcha think XD

Ikuto: I still wasn't in it!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kitty: *smirks* what makes you say that

Ikuto: I DO NOTSPLUTTER OR STUTTER OR BLUSH AND I AM DEFFINATELY NOT A LESBIAN IN A CORNER STARING AT AMU!!!!!!!!!!!and don't steal my smirk its _my _smirk!!

Amu: says u and posessive much!?

Shelly: So was he really in this one???

Kitty:…….

Ikuto: I KNEW IT!!!!!!

Kitty :Maybe u were maybe u weren't Ill ask my readers if u think it was him beside her the say so in a review okayyyyyyyyy???

Ikuto: fine

Shelly: I know it's a little late for this but ninja Kittywhiskers dosent own anything!!!

Kitty: hmmmm

Amu + Ikuto: what

Kitty: I got another idea for a fan fiction

Shelly: until next time me and my little sister will c ya make sure to find shelly cullen on fan fiction cuz I got AMAZING FANFICTIONS!!!!


	3. Authors note

**Okayyy so the next one is going to be funny well im not that good at funny but yeah It may take a few more hours I hope you cha wait LOVE YOU ONEE~CHAN**

**AND U TOO MAE **

**BTW I'm a little freaked out I caught my "brother" listening dancing and singing along with Hit me baby one more time whitch is where I got my insparation for the next chapter oh not to mention he was wearing makeup my moms padded bra (looks like he has boobs and a baby doll top and a skirt then…I threw up sooo yeah I'll post the next one in a few hours or so alright!!!**

**The next cahpter will be called ready*drum roll* ~Hyper girls flying, nutty teachers, love letters , cows, strange schools and me!**

**And it will contain all of that…well when I say me I'm refering to Amu of coarse!!!XD stay tuned an R&R!!**


	4. HGF,NT,LL,C,SS,AND ME HAD TO ABRIV

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Hyper girls flying, nutty teachers, love letters, cows, strange schools, and me!**_

Kitty: YAAYYYYYYY

Ikuto: DO U HAVE TO SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu: that _was_ loud even for me

Shelly cullen: As you all know I'm Kitty's big sister sooooo yeah

Kitty: You got me soooo excited with all those nice comments at first I thought I was gonna explode so I decide to continue immediately though I have to say that the most inspiring was my one~Chan Seriously people you HAVE TO READ HER STORY'S THEY ARE AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!IF U DON'T I'LL EAT CHOO oh and I got a shout out!!!!!! It's on her babysitter one chapter 4 oh and a shout out to Shelly cullen too yay!! Oh and one for for faving and stuff to me!!!!

Ikuto: dose insanity and randomness run in the family???

Shelly + Kitty: yes

Shelly + Kitty: Ninja Kittywhiskers DOSE NOT OWN ANYTHING!! NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Amu: wow you guys even talk at the same time *sweat drops*

Kitty: You were all trying to figure out who the mystery pov was and will find out in this chapter please continue to review ~nya

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**Amu's pov**_

The teacher was blabbering up front I already knew all the answers though …I did this all last year…I hate when they repeat over and over…

Truthfully…the teacher scared me….the way he stared…and yeah he's ermmm well I don't know how to put this…but here it goes hmm lets start with…He's a creepy sick gross perverted stalkerish older guy…

I sighed as he walked up to my desk as he walked by he said "h-h-here -hin-amori…" He spluttered that same unwanted blush spreading across his face…I reallllllllllyyyyy wanted to smack him upside the head….but….I didn't…

I starred down at the folded up piece on my desk he was holding still I was curious to see what was inside…wait…do I even want to know what this corrupted teacher was handing me???

I shuddered on the inside…Then I noticed he was starring at me… "oh!" he said "it's ummm ummm ummm errr ahhh notes? Yeah notes!! FOR CLASS!!" He spluttered by now I think he just looks away from me when I speak so he doesn't splutter…

I nodded and he walked away I opened up the note so I could only see it…WTF!!!!!WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!??THE FUCKING PERVERT WROTE 'Do u have a boy friend??? If not do u _**like**_ like me!? Check yes or no' …Nothing displayed on my face!!

I looked up at the teacher who kept giving my goofy smiles and hope gestures wagging his eyebrows up and down at me every once in a while…

Class had a couple more minutes THANK GOD I frowned I haven't even spoke this entire class so when asked the next question I raised my hand…

EVERYONE GASPED…Yeah maybe it was a mistake to raise my hand … "That would be 675..."my voice was like bells it was beautiful even to me…As You could of guessed EVERYONE FREAKED…after people calmed down I heard something…

A bell…I'M SAVED..I thought getting ready to bolt..until I saw a brunette little girl stand up everyone stared at her she didn't look our age… "AMUUUUU~CHIIIIII!!!!" She screeched no one had called me by name before so I looked up…She bolted toward me only to miss and go flying out the window…"HOLY SHINIZZLES AND HIPPO'S!!" She screamed no one seemed to care.

"She dose that ever Monday Thursday and Friday…" A blonde girl said her hair was long she was rather small too… "I'm Rima…" She held out her hand "and that was Yaya…" she said she was cute in a kid way…

I simply nodded not wanting to ruin my 'lone wolf' look

But I don't think any one cared…she nodded too…Everyone was gone after the teacher said if they didn't leave he'd give them all detention…

I walked out of the classroom only to be met with that Yaya girl Who had wide eyes and was staring at me like she had just seen a murder…

"a-a-amu…"she whispered I wonder what's wrong with this girl??? "Rima…" please follow me she said flying down the halls we followed her I had an annoyed expression on as we walked through the halls my chara's came out…

"what's wrong~desu?" su cooed as the others had the same expression on their face…Rima and Yaya spun around "Shugo chara's???" I nodded "I knew it!!!" Squealed Yaya clapping her hands and jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes…

She continued to lead us to our final destination…

(Later on that day)

_**Rima's pov**_

I was mad at Yaya she dragged us out there to see a cow giving birth WHAT AN IDOT

that new girl Amu will think we're weirdo's God damn she will become MY best friend hmmm im hungry…THAT'S IT!!!

I ran a test thing on her by taking a strand of her hair which I got when she was walking away from the cow giving I used it to find out her phone number jeeze I'm such stalker!!! And her hair is pretty color mmmm smells like strawberries….I wonder….

I looked at the clock it was 10 minutes till midnight good I thought I loved pissing them off by coming right before they close because they Half to serve me!!!

I called Amu…She wouldn't be sleep would she???I mean sure it was midnight and we had the night off to catch up on sleep but…_please enjoy the music while your party is reached_

_**Amu's pov**_

I was dreaming happily when my phone went off _'…AS I TRY TO FIND MY PLACE IN THE DIARY OF JANE…'_I quickly grabbed my phone so no one would be woken up …

WHO THE HELL CALLS AT 10MIN TILL' MIDNIGHT…it said unknown caller but I answered it anyways curious of who it might be…

~phone conversation~

Amu: Hello?(my voice sounded verry angelic)

Rima: Oh hi amu…(about time you answered)

Amu: May I ask who's speaking

Rima: It's Rima and I have a favor to ask you…

Amu: Go ahead though I don't know what I can do…

Rima: I want you to go tooooo…

Amu: Yes Rima???

Rima: GO TO __WITH ME!!

Amu: What? You can't be serious…(I said this with a bored monotone voice)

Rima: OF COARSE I AM WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU DO AT 8 MIN TILL' MIDNIGHT!!!

Amu: Sleep?(YOU KNOW LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!!

Rima: oh your tired…Oh-Okay umm I guess I'll just ask Yaya…

Amu: Was there was something else you wanted to talk about Rima?

Rima: Uhhh yeah ummm but can what we talk about always just stay between me and you???

Amu: Of coarse(What is she getting at)

Rima: Know that boy that sits next to you???

Amu: Not really but I do know who your talking about…

Rima: Hi-his name is Nagihiko…

Amu: What about him??

Rima: I reallllllllyyyyyy like him…(crap why am I spilling like this to her)

Amu: I see I'll ask him what he thinks about you…

Rima: thanks

Amu: bye

Rima bye

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kitty: so how was that??

Ikuto: WHAT THE HELL!!!!

Amu: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!THE PERVERT STILL HASN'T ARRIVED

Kitty: Ikuto's in the next chapter

Amu: CRAP

Ikuto: THANKYOU

Shelly:*pats head kitty's*

Kitty: yay

Kitty and Shelly: STAY TUNED!!!

Kitty: everyone wanted to know who he was so I worked him into the story LOL


	5. My 2nd aUTHORS NOTE

Rima was supposed to say go to mic donalds but I can't write it or they take it out XD it wassss there but they blanked it out I wrote that's where she wanted to go okayed ill update sooon

~Ninja kittywhiskers


	6. Blue moon lullabye

CHAPTER 4 BLUE MOON LULLABYE

BY: Ninja Kittywhiskers XD OF COARSE

Kitty: I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! WE DIDN'T HAVE INTERNET AND I HAD A MAJOR SUPER WRITERS BLOCK DX AND HAD TO REWRITE THIS LIKE 3 TIMES!!!!DAMN ME TO THE FIREY FLAMES OF…

Mae:*poke*

Ikuto: WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!!!!????

Kitty: SHUT UP OR I'LL TAKE YOU OUT OF THE CHAPTER!!!

Mae: NOOOOO

Ikuto:…

Kitty I really am sorry for all the authors notes -_-'

Shelly: We forgive you!!!!

Kitty: good so now that the readers know Nagihiko likes Amu but Rima likes Nagihiko and Amu likes…likes…

Ikuto: ME!!!!!THIS IS AMUTO RIGHT YOU RETARD!!??

Kitty: Well you aren't there yet and yes it is AND IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING I'LL MAKE THIS TADAMU!!!!

Ikuto:*sobbing silently* *runs* *cowers in corner of sadness*

Shelly: *GASP* that was harsh and I don't think I could call you my sister anymore if you made a tadamu…

Kitty: I'm only bluffing relax but I'll make Ikuto look stupid or forgetful

Shelly : that a girl and ummm I'd really like to see that

Ikuto : *GLARES*

Mae: *starts poking Ikuto's cheek*

Ikuto: *GLOWERS*

Mae: *Squeals runs over to Kitty and starts poking her cheek*

Amu: *walks up* srry im late *licks ice cream cone*want one??

Mae: *pokes Amus cheek squeels and starts poking shellys cheek*

Kitty: No thnx XD I gotta get started people don't like my loooooooooooonnnnnnnnggggggg chat things before and after X3 PLZZZZ REVIEW ummm for those of you who are slower than others *twitch*

_**NAGHIKO WAS THE UNKNOWN POV **_NOW ON WITH THE SHOW

Mae: Can I go poke the reviewers cheeks?

Shelly + Kitty: NO NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Amu's Pov**_

After I hung up with Rima I began to think…WAIT HOW DID SHE GET MY CELL PHONE NUMBER!!! I sighed oh well…

I gazed over at my two eggs only to see that one of them had hatched "Isn't that nice…"…WAIT WHAT!!!

Where could it be??? My moon egg was in two revealing a cold broken empty shell in two pieces…

I woke up Ran, Miki and Su in hopes of some help…

(10 minutes later)

"Maybe she's shy?" Su cooed most of the time she was cute but now I simply glared at her

they were all staring at me hugging my knees in a futile position I was STRESSED I began to rub my temples…

"How do you know it's a she!?" Miki sighed blushing slightly and gazed off into la la land…Also known as miki world pervert place damsel and hottie disgusting…ummm well u don't wanna go there…

I sighed…again…I've been doing that a lot lately…

"The moon's really pretty tonight…" We all turned to see a small chara by my sliding glass door that led out to my balcony…

She flew over and landed in my hand singing a lullaby softly she bowed gracefully "I am Midnight your new chara…" she her soft sweet voice chimed

She gazed out toward my window a longing gaze at the moon…and said "we match…" I looked down at her because it was true I was still wearing the clothes I wore the day before…

I got a better look at her while she twirled, danced and sang in my hand. She wore a black dress with a fluffy black tutu like skirt with long brown hair a red rose in her hair she had red ballet slippers….

So maybe we didn't look exactly alike but rather similar…

She stopped and looked at me "Are you ready?" she asked

I looked at her questioningly…I watched her as she led me outside …I rolled my eyes

"what are we going to stand out here and get eaten alive…this is stupid what idiot wants to go outside this late? You'll just get me in trouble…" I said no emotion in my voice with my cool n' spice attitude I glared at her (a/n: I do not own Amu's cool 'n spiciness act or language just mine…or do I…*takes out chain saw*)

She glared back at me and all I could think is if looks could kill…I'd be dead 100 times over…

"character change…" SHE HISSED a small moon appeared on a chocker necklace and a black moon cloak that was held together by a moon and a black mask although no one could see my face through my hood and hair …

I closed my eyes feeling the light breeze blow my hair back…It felt nice even kind of…exciting

(A/N:NOT THAT KIND OF FEELING NICE OR THAT KIND OF EXCITING YOU PERVERTS XD I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING MAE!!!U TOO PERVERTS …*COUGH* IKUTO*COUGH*)

I stood on the railing luckily my room door was locked because if someone walked in and saw me standing on this they might think I was tiring to commit suicide or yell at me and make me loose balance…

Anyways I was in a character change standing on a railing of a balcony…Did I mention this was a really high balcony?-_-'

that's when it happened she leaped down me getting caught up in the moment…and forgetting she was a chara leapt down after her… it wasn't 'till it was to late that I realized what I had done…

On the inside I was terrified on the outside I showed nothing then I landed gracefully and lightly on the ground it was like I was floating.

"Don't do that…" I said in my mono tone voice ….

"whatever…now I would have you jump but I'm to lazy and besides you already perfected jumping and I want to try to fly!!"

"Of _coarse _we're going to fly…" I grumbled I noticed devil wings appear on my shoes back and on black wrist bands…(where Nagihiko has his super jump wings where utau has her devil wings)

"people will think I'm weird…" I said plainly.

"Oh alright not tonight…" She sighed flying up as I flew up next to my room and landed in my room leaving the door to the balcony open and she curled up in her egg

I climbed into bed turning off my light I sighed and closed my eyes…

_**Midnights POV**_

Sleep well amu because I have lots in store for you and I assure you….

Then I curled up in a cramped yet comfortable egg

I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORNING RAYS OF LIGHT ON MYFACE IN THE MORNING BY ANY MEANS PERIOD!!!

(A/N: OWWWWWW YOUR HURTING ME AND EVERYONE ELSES EARS U NITWIT!!)

But who the hell is panting O.O* twitch*

_**Miki's pov**_

I woke panting for air gasping and out of breath.

Why do I keep drawing pictures of cats in my dreams!? Maybe it was some kind of premonition!!! Oh well back to sleep!!!

_**Suu Pov**_

_Are you sleeping?_

_Are you sleeping ?_

_Brother John!_

_Brother John! _

_Morning bells are ringing!!!_

_Morning bells are ringing!!! _

_DING DING DONG!!!!!!!!!_

_DING DING DONG!!!!!!!!!_

_Mmmmmm pancakes and toast, yes I'll make that for breakfast!!!!_

_I'm so nice to them hmm I'll have to wake up early though…_

_Oh hello Mr puppy sir would you like to have some tea and crumpets with me!?_

I woke up awwww I was just going to have tea and crumpets with mr puppy and some random cat…

I wonder why kitties have been showing up in my dream but then again why do I have tea and crumpets with canines in my dreams…

……………………………Yeah I got nothing………………………………

BACK TO SLEEP!!!!

_**Ran pov**_

'_The winner is Ran!!!!!' the referee screamed so load I though my ears were gonna pop 'and you win your verry owwnnnnnnn….CATTTTTTTT!!!'He yelled 'Wait what!!!!!!!!' I screamed 'A CAT!!! WHY A CAT'_

I woke up somewhat disgruntled with myself *sighhhhhh* oh well got to get some sleep…

(morning time)

_**Amu's pov **_

It was the weekend oddly enough because we started school on Friday I got to have one day of school then a long weekend…well that's nice…

The day went by fast and night had finally fallen I noticed midnight dosent come out of her egg she said she wanted to sleep because she was new even minor chara changing exhaust her…

'_Ohhhhhh who lives in a pineapple under the sea!??'_

"Spowge bowb squawe pawnts!!!!!!" Ami screeched!

God damn kid shows!!!!

"AMUUUUUUUUU!" my mother sang dancing into the living room seriously I don't know where that women gets all her energy!

"What?" I said rolling my eyes Its not like she was being unjustifiably annoying like my chara's are at times….but annoying enough….

"Can you go to the store for me dear???" She said 'ugh not the eyes….*sigh*

"Sure whatever…" I muttered I went upstairs to change

I needed to pick up my pay check anyways so I changed into normal non~attention drawing clothes… but failed… I knew I couldn't go anywhere without getting noticed…

…so I put on a tightish red tank top with black lacy trim along with a pair of black shorts and long black socks that came mid thigh with small bows on the top outside and long black boots that came 1 inch under them…And a black puffy hat…

I began to walk down the street…

I was going to pick up a delivery on the other side of town the smaller more quiet gang part of town!

As the streets grew quiet and the cars stopped passing a walked toward the building…

Then I heard foot steps behind me…

I pretended to use my make up brush as I used the mirror to see who was following me…

Only to see a group of guys a older than me…Gang members I guessed…

They were smiling and nodding toward me there eyes wide and wild there's only four…So I may have a chance at escaping…

I was a skilled fighter but still…I really didn't feel like fighting…

I thought I saw something on a roof top it looked like a boy? With cat cosplay ???…weird…

So again I noticed my legs had stopped moving I looked at the wire fence the ones that criss cross making little diamonds in the center…Damn I must of walked to a dead end! Now I have no choice…

I turned to face the guys only to see them closer then expected one grabbed my arm and said "Heeeeeeey Shhhuuuugarthhh!!!" His breast reeked of booze

(an: I meant breath not breast this man dosent have breast although I met one who did once…XD lol anywhoooo…)

I was about to beat the shit out of them all which I was perfectly capable of…

But a big flash of blue crossed my vision it came dangerously close to my face I turned and stared at what had made the dark blue blur only to see

a tall boy with midnight blue hair and saphire eyes that seemed to glare at the man holding me…With sharp cat like features…

His eyes flickered to mine softening for the one second they were on me "Let her go!" he growled with a deadly look on his face…

Figured I should take advantedge of the momentary distration so I gave the guy holding me a round house to the face flipped him over me and slammed him to the ground holding him down with my foot " Where's you mighty leader now boys!?"

They all gaped at me with terrified expressions the neko boy looked incredibly confused and something I couldn't recognize for it passed so quickly…

They all started backing up I heard someone say "lets get the fuck out of here!!!"

(AN: gwaaaaaaah I said a bad word im sorry onee~chan im sorry but it was amu*sobs*)

I let the ring leader go he screamed bloody murder and limped away…

I turned my attention back to the neko boy…

He was looking at me from head to toe I glared hard now when he got back to my eyes he smirked…WHAT!?UGH I'LL SMACK THAT PERVERTED SMIRK RIGHT OF HIS FACE!!!

"What!?" I snapped I felt…creeped out by this guy…he faultered a moment and then his smirked widened " That wasn't verry nice I just helped you." He pouted… Oh jeeze

"No you were completely useless so I saved myself and I don't need your help you dumb kitty cosplay boy…" His face dropped and he sweat dropped " Kitty cosplay???" his eye brow twitched

He looked thoughtful for a moment and cat ears and tail popped out…A CHARA CHANGE!!?? A small cat chara who looked just like him came out…

I had only midnight with me…but I didn't feel like waking her up so I simply nodded saying "what's your chara's name?"

He looked surprised and murmured "yoru…"

"Yo!" yoru said coming up to me "You can see me???" I nodded he looked excited…My facial expression had gone blank ever since I stopped glaring at the neko boy…

"Wow cool what's it look like!!??" He said with curiosity all over his face

"they…and have you ever heard the expession curiosity killed the cat?" said plainly

He frozed and looked at me "they??? You mean more than one???"

But it wasn't the chara's voice I heard it was the forgotten neko boy…

"yeah so what…" I said

He shook his head and said "never mind…"

getting a closer look he was beautiful and it made an invisible light blush spread across my face as I stared down at my feet…(you couldn't see a accutaul blush it was only in her head she was blushing)

"let me walk you home…."

"huh?" I said before I could rebel fight or yell or turn down his offer he took my hand sending electrict shocks sparks and shivers through my body which didn't show and made me walk behind him as butteerflies flutter around in my stomache…What's wrong with me? Maybe I'm just sick…

I looked ahead and saw he had a blush across his face he was trying to hide…Just another fan boy not that I'm surprised…

We arrived at my house I said goodnight to him and paused turning around to see him still standing there gazing at me curiously and lovingly…WAIT LOVINGLY WTF I DO NOT LIKE THIS GUY!!!! "What's your name?" I asked…I'm just curious!!! In fact I don't wanna know his name lalalalalalalalalalalala…

"Ikuto…" he seemed to snap back into reality I nodded What a lovely name!!! "and you?" he said looking at his feet a light blush across his face

"Amu Hinamori…" I said frowning "If you want me to sign one of my modeling pictures or cd's you can jut forget about it!" I warned

He smirked but nodded "see you soon…." he said…SOON!!?? WHAT!!??

I sighed after putting away the groceries I found my mother asleep on the couch I sighed and carried her up to her room I walked in my room and turned to see Ikuto sitting on my bed looking around he saw me and smirked

"took you long enough…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kitty: ummm until further notice this fan fiction is TEMPORARELY POSTPONED….sorry to those who like this and thanks to my reviewers…

Ikuto: I'm happy

Amu: I'm not why are you in my bed that's _my bed _

Shelly: Why is it postponed!!!???

Kitty: BECAUSE OF MEANIE HEAD HATERS IF I READ ONE MORE HATWER COMMENT IM GOING TO BREAK DOWN CRYING CURL UP IN A BALL DELTE THE STORY AND…AND…OTHER BAD STUFF IF IT'S EVEN WORTH CONTINUEING I WILL GET T LEAST 5 PEOPLE TO TELL ME IT'S GOOD UNTIL THEN…NO MORE!!!

Amu+Ikuto+mae+shelly:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kitty:*sulks**crys* and sorry…that it sucks T.T


	7. Soup To Start

Soup to start

Kitty: uhhh err hi…

Everyone: omfg bout time

Kitty: gomen I didn't mean to have a meltdown you've all touched me so

Shelly: its ok hun … get to it

Kitty: you can thank madmae16 for letting me use her computer

Mae: half a year wait almost have enough $ for a new one for her she dosent own anything

Amu POV.

I was insanely confused… "what are you doing here!" I asked the boy on my bed my face heating up damnit he smirked grrrrrrrr I started to walk up to him

"Miss me?" he said tauntingly with that stupid smirk.

"N-n-n-n-NO WAY!" I practically screamed hearing my mom moan in the other room shut me up though if she saw Ikuto she would hesitate to do the unthinkable.

"Aww and here I thought you were starting to like me…"

"Who would miss someone like you?" I whispered

He frowned and stood revealing a bowl of ramen, "who is that for?" I asked quietly

"You." he murmured quietly I looked up in confusion.

As our eyes met my heart beat faster for he looked genuinely worried it was the first time someone was truly concerned about me but…why?

"You looked ill…"He spoke gently it was strange to have someone care like this without bad intentions. He walked forward and placed his hand on my forehead

"W-w-what are you doing," I stuttered light headed he frowned but didn't answer my question. "You do have a fever." He said very focused on my forehead "since when are you a frigging doctor neko cosplay wannabe!" he laughed this time

"Hmmm…" he murmured starring into my eyes suddenly lifting me up and placing me on the bed before I could even protest.

He gently brought the ramen to my mouth after blowing on it I refused to eat something that's touched his lips it would be an indirect kiss.

He rolled his eyes placing his thumb on my lower lip and held my chin I blushed…he smirked

"What are you do-" I was cut off by him, "say ah" he requested softly I shook my head and looked back up at him he sighed sitting down on the bed next to me.

I stared up at him why was he doing this for me? "You know I can't leave you now right?" he said looking back "and why not ACHOOOO." I sniffled he frowned raising an eyebrow with a 'ummm duhhhh' face, "Because your sick I can't leave you all alone."

NO BOY NO CRY AMU NO BOY NO CRY!BESIDES IM DONE WITH GETTING HURT D-O-N-E!

"I have a family here ya know, you can't just stay here my 'mom' would flip!" he frowned "You mean that drunk lady passed out on the couch?" "YOU WENT DOWNSTAIRS!"I yelled another moan from her room he took the chance to answer "Well you were taking a while and I needed hot water." I sighed

"and you know what else?" he asked leaning in and whispering in my ear "w-w-w-w-what?" I spluttered then HE BIT MY FUCKING EAR "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed and jumped up out of the bed we both froze at the sound of footsteps.

Kitty: BWHAHAHAHA CLIFFY

Ikuto: yayy sleepover at Amu's house

Amu:*TWITCH TWITCH*

Mae: *pokes reviewer's flabby cheeks*

Mae: Hey people who read kitty's fanfiction, she updated it on my computer so i insisted that we make it... grammatical. kitty likes it better 'her way' *cough cough terrible grammar* and i prefer it be correct. so lemme know what you think in the comment section below. R&R minna-san. (YES i had to do the minna-san. i just felt like it and i don't usually do it... :)


	8. Daylight Prince

Daylight prince  
Kitty: intense chappie coming up! This chappie shows the 'dark side' of amu wellllll let's say life lol  
Ikuto + Amu: yayy  
Shelly: woot  
Kitty : don't own anything on with the story!  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

SHUT THE FUCK UP AMU!" I winced at my mothers harsh voice through the door.

I sighed "you can stay but you have to stay hidden from my family!" I whispered as the foot steps went back upstairs.

"okay let's go to bed it's getting late." I yawned cutely on queue he chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"hey not cool at all!" I hissed I walked to my dresser and picked out a nightgown that was black red and practically all lace then frowned.

I had to keep in mind there was a boy in the room I sighed and heard a drawer open.

I looked over to see Ikuto stuffing his clothes into an empty drawer WTF did he plan this?

"When did you get those?" I asked in my cool n spicy character.

He looked over at me and whispered "just bought them...before I came I wasn't intending to stay here I swear." he motioned for me to come close.

I shook my head "you have to earn back your trust back" I said holding my ear he frowned

"well aren't you going to get dressed?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"o-of coarse!" I murmured he sat down on my bed and watched as I lifted the gown from the drawer and looked me up and down

Ikuto POV  
She pulled out a seductive looking night gown I studied her shape... flawless...

I waited for the show..."get out while I'm changing!" she growled

"aww but that ruins all the fun" "OUT!" she snapped I frowned as I walked to the balcony

"party pooper" I grumbled. as I waited outside I noticed something or more of someone missing... "Yoru?" I looked around

Oh well I might as well change too I took the clothes leftover from my change in my hands and heard a "get the he'll outta here!" from Amu.

Found Yoru he had a nose bleed...I lifted my eyebrows " she hit you!" I asked shocked.

He shook his head no then muttered something that sounded like nude girl? WTF

I walked in after she said she was done my mouth dropped but was quickly hidden with a smirk "sexy." I said trying to keep my eyes from glazing over.

She glared "thnx" she sniffed I sighed as she crawled into bed and turned out the light muttering "you could at least wear pants..." I crawled into bed next to her chuckling.

"And just what do you think you're doing mister?" she growled so you would think she was an evil dog

Grr dogs...

"Going to bed." I murmured into her hair ahh she smelled like strawberries how ironic.

"No on the floor now!" "But Ammuuuu..." I whined deeply inhaling her scent and sighing I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled tight to me

"get out now!" she barked, "I have to keep you warm." I whispered snuggling up to her "that's why they invented the blanket Baka!"

" yes but this way is so much more fun." I chuckled nuzzling my face into her neck

She gasped and struggled but soon she  
She sighed and stopped fighting after realizing she wouldn't win and soon fell asleep

I nuzzled her in her sleep the moonlight the only light show an adorable sleeping face the morning was going to be very interesting...

Amu Pod  
Isn't this lovely stuck in bed with a guy with just boxers...how nice *heavy sarcasm*

"Amu who are you thinking of" I was too drowsy and well asleep to reply.

Ikuto pov  
Later on as I watched her sleep she started to murmur I listened closely

"god damn lesbians get off of me!" I burst out laughing

"no...no... No daddy, please!" I froze and tried to brush her hair out of her face

She thrashed wildly I panicked "what do I do?" I murmured she shot up into a sitting position screaming

Amu what is it your hiding? I thought as I wound my arms around the freaking out Pinkette

" I-Ikuto I'm sorry for this" she murmured quietly after calming down a bit

"It's not an issue Amu" "just tell me what's wrong so I can help okay!" she shook her head

"it's n-not that sum-simple I can't tell you!" she said as she trembled " if he found out about this or that or you BAM!" she shuttered

"who found out?" I asked gently

Her eyes widened as she stared behind me she said one word and the way she said it so darkly it sent shivers down my spine "him"

Amu pov  
There he stood behind Ikuto fangs drawn eyes glowing red silver hair casting a shadow on his face

I stared in horror knowing he would stop at nothing to kill Ikuto now...

He began to close the distance between me and him... him and Ikuto... I had to get him away and fast!

I leaped over Ikuto gracefully landing on my feet and hissed for him to get out.

At this point Ikuto was starring in confusion at me...at him... at his...inhuman qualities

"who's this... a friend?...a snack?...an imposter violating Amu!" he growled

I glared "touch him you die." knowing full well I could back up the threat if needed

"oh don't worry I didn't come to play or snack or kill your worthless human. Although he touches my amu again and i won't give him mercy!" he said grinning evilly

I sighed what did he want now? he looked at me and as if answering my thought he boomed

"bringing you this warning the daylight prince is back and he wants you..." and with that he jumped off my balcony

I didn't know what to do about Ikuto I turned slowly to face him getting dizzy and looked at him nervously

He looked a bit puzzled as to what happened we stood like that for a good half an hour or so

"Iku-ikuto?"I whispered quietly he finally met my eyes "Amu... Who... Who is he? better yet what is he?"

He looked at me sitting up now with his arms crossed searching my face as if it was written somewhere on it

I sighed "that he is Ryku (pronounced rye coo) and he is a vampire." Ikuto gapped for a moment taking it all in

"and who is the daylight prince?" he asked quietly I froze " not sure he's supposed to be the leader of the vampires the one that can walk in the direct sunlight rival of the moonlight prince normally though I've never met him I don't think..."

"Amu why dose he want you I mean sure you seem like the princess type but..."

I cut him off "why do you ask so many questions hmmm? And you know basically nothing about me so shut up!"

He went silent as I curled up in a blanket on my floor and fell asleep.

Ikuto pov  
I laid there until her breathing slowed. I crept over and lifted her onto the bed w with out waking her I then wrapped my arms around her and sighed.

I could never tell her the truth I knew. I tightened my grip on her and clung possessively.

no daytime prince would take her away now that I...

I love her...

Ryku pov  
"right hand man reporting with ryku sir" said the light violet colored hair boy I rolled my eyes. right hand man ha more like lapdog!

I couldn't stop thinking of amu she was so different now not the little girl I used to know!

I sighed and continued to listen to the conversation

"thank you kiseki that will be all..."  
The prince thundered ..."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Kitty: gwhaaaaa intenseness I gave everyone a HUGE hint of who was the daylight prince  
Mae: ugh kitty  
Shelly: yayyyyyyyy I gotta mega phone :D  
Amu: vampires ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Ikuto: ill save you amu  
Amu: ikuto ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Shelly: my little sister owns nothing and remember to review tis appreciated and always read.

Mae: HEY! This out-tro can't be done yet I only talked once. Oh right I wasn't supposed to change the chappy at all… aww screw it, the next chapter will involve Tadase coming out and an amuto lemon! XD jk R&R


	9. Chapter kitty forgot to name

Mae: ugh, to lazy to spell check. Enjoy~

Hello fascination  
Kitty: awww I only got 3 reviews on chappie 7 did everyone forget about me?  
Shelly: I didn't :3  
Kitty: ok well you all like it I hope...  
Shelly: *scolds kitty* everyone will love it I'm sure now go back to being happy peppy okay!  
Kitty: haiiiiiii  
Ikuto: damn you all why do I blush so much that's amus thing!  
Amu: heyy I'm still here ya know  
Ikuto: I didn't forget you amu-koi *smirk*  
Amu: kyaaaa stop it *hits ikuto in head with frying pan(lol) * I am not your amu koi  
Shelly + kitty: kitty owns nothing and enjoy  
  
Amu pov  
I heard him whispering softly " I'm sorry... For everything but you mustn't know. It's for your own good..."

that's all I remember then I awoke my body aches and I'm surrounded by warmth.

I snuggled into the warmth "mmmm smells so good." I mumered

I heard the warmth chuckle " why thank you but I didn't know you were a scent perv amu" I frowned and stopped snuggling the warmth

I opened my eyes to see a blurry flesh tone I immeaditly pulled back and looked up

When I did I met two saphire eyes and sighed in frustration " I'm not a scent perv idiot!"

a sudden wave of sickness washed over me I groaned and fell off the bed my whole body felt hott

"Hey what's wrong!" ikuto asked his eyes intense on me I coughed my hand covering my mouth my hand felt hot and wet my head was spinning

I pulled my hand back away from my mouth only to see crimson colored liquid covering my hand and dripping on to the floor.

"amu! " ikuto said paniced picking me up and heading for the bathroom as I continued coughing

He grabbed a towel and i shuddered due to another cough

Eventually I stopped coughing up a bloody mess which is what the towel looked like he lifted up my chin to look at him

"you feeling any better?" he murmered I nodded blood dribbling down my chin

He wiped it off gentally with the towel causing me to blush. Damn him. He smirked and soon looked at the clock " what time dose your mom get up?" he asked with slight panic in his voice

" uhhhh around 8:00 why... OH SHIT ITS 10:00!" my heart rate sped up as I heard my dad call from downstairs to take care to my mom

No good byes for me... My heart sunk but I didn't let it show because that would be like showing weakness...

:(

Ikuto must of read my mind or something because next thing I knew I was in his arms in a tight hug

Before I could struggle for him to let go he was crawling out my bathroom window

Soon he was gone... I heard my mom take off for work I felt so... Alone

I don't need him though I thought. I quickly got dressed

I wore a pair of White Jean shorts with a white sexy tank top with lace on the bottom top and straps with that I wore a pair of white dc's

Next I did my hair and makeup purple eyeshadow some black eyeliner my hair had a little hair off the top on each side up in pigtails with my red x clips

I grabbed my purse and headed out the door knowing Ami had gone to work with father and headed for where stalker told me to meet her. I looked at the time still a half an hour left and sat by the fountin

Fifteen minutes later

I was sitting by the fountin when I looked up I met the eyes of a blonde princessly figure i had to admit she was ok looking a goddess to a normal person but I wasn't normal or average and had high expections...and wasn't gay at all

"are you lost miss?" she asked politley I smiled with all the realness I could, which wasn't much but she blushed anyways.

"no thanks any ways though." I returned she frowned and looked concerned for a moment

" waiting for your mate uh er boyfriend?" she stuttered I rolled my eyes

" did you just say mate?" she smiled

" I was stuck on the doggie show..." she looked like she regreted letting that out  
I burst out laughing the doggie show!lmao she frowned and was about to leave when I finially stopped laughing

" wait!" I managed to get out she turned around and looked like she was about to cry I immeaditly felt bad "oh... Are you ok uh never got your name..."

"Tadase..." he replied I frowned in confusion

"that's a boyish name..." I said

"well I am a boy after all!" he said a little confused god I felt shocked

"YOU'RE A BOY!" I said a little to loud... Ok I screamed it people snicked around me

He was beat red " of coarse I am beautiful." I was shocked and did he just call me beautiful?

"hey lay off my friend basturd if you don't get lost I'll rip your nonexsistent dick off and feed it to you!" a voice said from behind

I turned to see rima standing there arms crossed with a pissed expression glaring at the girly boy though now that I look at him he dose look alot like a boy

He nodded and looked at me grabbed my hand and tried to kiss it I slapped him away before he could though and with that he stormed off

Yaya arrive just after and literally started swinging a plastic knife around singing " I'm cutting tension with a knife!" I rolled my eyes with rima

"So where are we going?" I asked  
  
Kitty: sorry bout the short chappie I was busy all week darn school btw check out shellys stories it's Shelly Cullen  
Mae : ack so many spelling errors  
Ikuto: serac ohw  
Amu: why are you writting backwards?  
Ikuto: to piss off mae  
Amu: ees I hhhha  
Ikuto: that sounds like ur having sex lol  
Amu: *blushes* dose not  
Reviewers: yes it dose and we love you kitty start reviewing  
Mae: read and review Tis loved, cherished and always read please suggest parts to this story suggestions are always open!  
Shelly: love youuuuuuuuuu


	10. Drinkypoo

Drinkypoo  
Kitty: yayy I iz gonna write more stories as soon as I get another comment  
Shelly: ehhhhhhhh!  
Mae: gambatte Kitty Chan  
Shelly: yayy story time!  
Kitty: okayyyyyy  
Mae: kitty owns nothing X3  


Amu pov  
We walked downtown eyes glued to me yaya and rima all for different reasons

Yaya because she was throwing a spaz fit about some kid with green hair

Rima because she was acting like a street performer

And me I'm not sure why *heavy sarcasm*

I couldn't get tadase off my mind something about him was familiar

I shook it off and looked around at the different shops smooshed together like Oreos red bricked mostly but there were some wooden stands

I spotted a ramen shop and remembered last night, I wonder if I'll see him again...

I barely knew the man yet I felt the need for his prescence maybe it because he's the first thats ever cared about me

I sighed and continued on we stopped when we got to a shop that looked fancy and booked we got in and there was a huge line

Rima looked at me and said " do your thing." I looked at her in confusion she rolled her eyes and pulled me back for the plan...

We flirted to get a table first... Or I did I think i'm gonna puke

Ikuto pov  
I was at work a busy new cafe with a candy theme I looked at the costumers most in their teens none of them even the "popular" girls appealed to me that most guys would faint at

That's when I saw her pink hair my heart skipped a beat in hopes that it was her

"hey ikuto show these ladies to there table will ya" I looked over to see my amu in all her glory with two gaurdians the baby and the clown

I glared at them a moment and turned to amu and smirked "right this way." amu stared at me a moment or two in shock before following me to her table

I brought them to a small booth and turned to amu and two of my enemies "why are you hanging out with them amu?" I asked

the clown steped forward amd growled "she's ours thieving cat so get lost"

I stared at her with a amused expression "hasn't anyone ever told you not to anger the people who bring you your food?" she didn't change her posture

Just then amu cut in " ummmm why don't we just sit down and leave ikuto alone?" yaya and rima turned to me with shocked expresstions

" ikuto ?did you say ikuto?" exclaimed rima I nodded she sighed and turned to ikuto

"listen black cat stay away from her alright now I'll have a lemon icee yaya will have the cottoncandy flavored drink and amu will have..."

"strawberry shake." I said to ikuto with a look that said you ARE going to tell me what the hell is going on later but only to him to everyone else it was just the cutest fake smile ever

He nodded and smiled at me I went to go sit down and he left a boy with brown hair came over and smiled

" can I get you anything miss perhaps my number?" he asked looking dirrectly at me I looked him up and down he was quite the jock even in uniform his appearence slightly disheveled...

he gentally went to kiss my hand I sat there shocked I felt a cold shiver down my spine. his lips finally met my hand I rolled my eyes

"Kukai I believe that's my table." a voice growled from behind i looked to see ikuto glaring at This kukai guy

As kukai left he gave me a wink and tried to ruffle my hair but I slapped his hand away.

I looked up to see ikuto staring at my violated hand with glaring eyes I squirmed under his glare

"here are your drinks ladies." he basically hissed I looked up at him unhappy he wasn't happy with me he wouldn't look at me instead he was focused on something else his eyes glazed over.

Ikuto pov  
I brought them over their drinks and moments later their desserts i walked back into the kitchen to clock out because I was done with work and the girls were wrapping up I was pissed

" hey she's fair game ya know and she just moved here so she's not yours anyways dude so yah bye." kukai said from behind

"Its gonna be me amu hinamori soo prepare yourself..."

Mae: Kitty chan has told me to do the outro for this hehehehehehehehehe

Kitty: MAEEEEEEEEEEEE I WILL MURDER YOU IF YOUR EVIL!

Mae: Yeah yeah yeah, now for some rimahiko fluff

**Rima picked up a very fluff white and grey cat with a spiked collar. **_**I think I'll call him Koneko. **_**Just then nagihiko walked up behind her, "What a beautiful kitten," he said.**

"**My Koneko," Rima said defensively pulling the cat into her chest.**

"**Oh," said nagihiko, "I guess the cat's nice too," making rima blush bright red**

Kitty: ugh mae. Whats wrong with you

Mae: .r&r!


	11. kissy face

Kissy face

Kitty: KYAAAAAAAAAA!

Ikuto: ouch

Shelly: um why are you screaming?

Kitty: BECAUSE Ikuto jizzed in his pants!

Ikuto: WHATTTTTT DID NOT!

Shelly: LMAO

Kitty: I know that silly

Amu: then why'd you say it?

Kitty: IDK I'm just bored -_-"

Ikuto: So Amu, want to go in the closet?

Amu: why

Ikuto: You know *wiggles eyebrows*

Amu: PERVERT!

Ikuto: I was talking bout the cookies I just bought, what were you thinking you perverted kid!

Amu: IM NOT A KID OR A PERERT YOU ARE

Ikuto: Whatever you say

Kitty: Enough babbling now to the story!

Shelly: KITTY OWNS NOTHING!

Mae: URRRRGGGHHHHH THATSSSS MY LINE!

Everyone: …

Reviewers: *reviewing*

_**Ikuto POV**_

I was following Amu and her friends. Creepy I know! Anyways so I had followed them into the Sakura Kiss Mall with the cherries out front and cherry orchards in back. I watched from a safe distance and decided to look for some music while they went to the girl's washroom for Yaya

I was searching for breaking Benjamin when the guy next to me exclaimed "DAMN BOY SHE IS FIIIIIIIINE3." He gave me a nudge and I looked up to see a large group of boys cooing over something

I had a bad feeling about this, I walked towards the crowd. I managed to push myself to the center only to find my Pinkette in all her glory. She saw me and at once clung to me like her life depended on it, which it probably did boys pulling her this way and that. I picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as my legs would take me.

I finally got to stop in a dark store with neon and strobe lights called Dark Lollipop I put her down leaving one arm around her hip she didn't seem to mind too much.

"Thanks…" she murmured quietly I smiled, she was so cute when she was blushing…I smacked myself mentally you have to be cool Ikuto!

"So what now?" I asked she shrugged

"Well I came here to go shopping…" she said like I was an idiot

"Right." I muttered as I walked farther into the store only to see it was basically empty as far as people go. I looked over to see nose rings as I scanned them I noticed something was on top I backed up a little to see what it was only to see a necklace with a honey colored stone I looked at the tag $800.00 (AN: IGNORE THE LINE THINGY) I noticed small diamonds throughout the gold holder for the stone I immeaditly bought it, it may come in handy. I grabbed her hand and began walking out of the store….

Amu POV

! He's holding my hand MY HAND like its nothing probably is nothing to him I frowned he noticed and stopped

"Is there something wrong?" I shook my head…and we continued to shop

*ON THE WAY HOME*

"Ikuto?" I asked

"Hmm?"

"What happened why were you acting mad at me before at the restaurant."

"You really want to know why?" he asked

I nodded vigorously he smiled gently and before I could figure out what was going on his lips were on my cheek …I froze up Ikuto was the one who took it…. my first cheek kiss.

Later on that night there was silence he was lying next to me and my parents were out so we could talk I turned to him

"did that kiss mean anything to you Ikuto?" I was blushing as he took my hand

and said "Of coarse it did it meant you interest me now goodnight." I sighed I knew what he meant and of coarse it meant trouble…

Kitty: YAYYY CRAPPIE CHAPPIE

Shelly: more of a filler wasn't it?

Kitty: yuppppp

Ikuto+Amu: REVIEW!

Mae: I gotta piss like a race horse

Kitty: NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST! *PUSHES Mae*

Mae:FML

Kitty: LOVE YOUUU HAPPY BIRTHDAY


End file.
